One Week
by comet80
Summary: Who would of thought that so much could happen in one week? Breaking away from Sharpay, comming out, and that's just this week. Ryancentric.


__

__

_**A one-shot. So sorry for the over mention of Queer as Folk, I love that show. I hope you all have a very Happy Hoildays no matter what you celebrate! **_

* * *

_**One Week**_

Ryan never thought so much could change in just one week. In fact, the one week has been the most long, most dreadful, most exciting week in his whole entire life. Who ever thought that in just one week, he'd graduate high school, break away completely from Sharpay's shadow, and get the "Best Male Actor" award in Drama class?

Of course, there was more to that week than just breaking away from Sharpay. There was the senior picnic (the day you could practically bring vodka to school, and the teachers wouldn't care notes Chad to Ryan), the senior trip( even for a lame trip to a cottage an hour away, it's one of the few times that the school doesn't give a shit about what you do. Hell, it's the day after graduation, so you're technically not "in school."), oh, and Ryan confronts Troy in the subject no one (not even Gabriella) dared to speak about.

Sexuality. On the Monday of his last week in high school, Ryan leaves the dreadful (yet, tastefully owned) closet. He planned this day, practically a week ago. After finding out he's gay (you can't be a straight man if you're having an obsession over Showtime's _Queer as Folk_, can you?) about a year and a half ago. Well actually, he did plan on coming out this day, but his parents beat him too it. After finding all five season's of _Queer as Folk_ in a box under his bed, they confronted him about it, and he just decided to tell. His dad was slightly disappointed, as was his mother ("Are you sure Duckie?") but he knew they'd get over it. After all, they still had Sharpay to count on for the Evan's name sake.

So, that's when Ryan decided on officially becoming a "person." He had it all planned. He tried this back before senior year, but his plan later backfired on the first day of school. (Only due to the fabulous shopping spree in New York City; Sharpay promised him if he'd carry her bags like old times, she'd buy him as many hat's as he'd want. Of course he had to give in to hats. They truly were his one weakness.)

So on Tuesday, June seventh, Ryan awoke later than his normal time. He was excited about today,(who wouldn't? It was the senior picnic, where all seniors got out of school at eleven-thirty.)but even more nervous about reactions. He showered, as he usually did, but instead of sparkles and glitter, he picked out the most unSharpayiest thing in his closet. It was buried deep in the back of his closet, that he forgot he even owned it. It was a very simple, light pink T-shirt, with the words "I heart my dick" in bold,black letters. So, it was a little on the gay side,(but really, who cared? It was the newly outted Ryan Evans)but he was gay. He laughed at when he bought that shirt. They just so happened to be in New York City one year while a Pride Fest was going on, and Ryan saw the shirt, laughed, and wanted it.( Possibly because shirts like those were all the rage on _Queer as Folk_) He never thought he'd actually wear it.

He rummaged through all the perfectly pressed pants, and sequins and found a pair of nice, well not so nice, they were actually old, jeans. They were pretty loose, but hell with the tight ones. For once, he was going to look "normal." He ran his fingers through his bed headed hair, purposely not giving a shit that all hairs were out of place, and put on his favorite hat.

Looking in the mirror, he was happy that for once, he looked nothing like Sharpay. You might of thought the Evan's lost all their money, by how Ryan was dressed. Sharpay wasn't pleased,("Ew! You look as if we're middle class or something!") but had no time to complain since they were going to be late.

Ryan had to admit, walking through the halls of East High in jeans and a T-shirt, made him feel uncomfortable,(yet liking his uncomfort) and he knew all eyes were on him. ("Oh my God, is that Ryan _Evans_?") Going towards homeroom with Darbus, he sat down ignoring all the comments about his shirt, as Ms Darbus announced. "Class, since today is such an extravagant day in the theater world,(being as today was some sort of Gay day or something, which makes up like, a fourth of theater in general) I thought it'd be fun to break into groups, no more than four, no less than two, and do homosexual skits." The class looked confused, but really, Ryan knew she wanted them to do scenes from various gay related shows or movies. With that being said, she explained that each group could pick a scene from any homosexual related play, movie, show-whatever. She said if you didn't feel comfortable doing it, you didn't have to. So, of course Sharpay sat out,(along with Chad, and Zeke, but not Troy?)

Ryan watched as the people paired off, and picked at the corner of his _Queer as Folk_ novel. "So, you're fan too?" Ryan looked over at the voice, and saw none other than Troy Bolton, standing over him. He didn't know how he knew, but then he realized he had the novel showing in broad daylight.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty big fan." Ryan gave a small nervous smile, as Troy smiled back. "Same here, it's a slightly bad habit of mine, like my dad's obsession over _American Idol_."

Ryan already knew exactly what he wanted to do for his skit, and asked Troy, "I have no partner and Sharpay refuses to do something, afraid of risking her popularity or something, with me, and I was kind of hoping to do the prom scene from episode 122, so if you want to-"

Troy nodded in agreement, "We can. I know that scene by heart. I'll be Brian, if you want. Unless, you want to."

Ryan nodded back, "I was hoping to play Justin anyway. He's always been my favorite." Ryan laughed nervously as the two boys began rehearsing.

The two decided rehearsing wasn't as necessary as they thought, both knowing the scene anyways, and watched as Ms Darbus instructed all the groups to begin. Most people ended up doing scenes from _Rent_ while one group ended up doing that song from _Avenue Q_. By the time their turn came around, the two were anxious. No one else did a skit from _Queer as Folk_ or even knew about the show.

The two went up to the center of the room and began doing their skit.

"I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of eighteen year olds." Ryan(Justin) hissed to Troy(Brian) who simply replied " I'm here, aren't I?"

The two did the scene almost perfectly, and ended it with a breathtaking kiss. Pulling away, Ryan whispered nervously to Troy, "You're a good kisser." Troy smiled back, "You too."

When eleven-thirty came, all seniors rushed onto the football field for the picnic. Ryan lagged behind, picking up his book, and put his hat back on, checking to make sure it wasn't messed up. Troy followed behind, following Ryan towards the field.

"Hey Ryan!" Troy called out to the blond.

"What?"

"Want to sit with us?" Troy let off a smile. Ryan stared back and just politely shook his head. It's not that he didn't want to, but he just felt awkward being around Gabriella _and _Troy. Being around them separately was fine, but together? It just made everything more awkward. Besides, the book was at a good part.

Ryan sat on the bleachers reading his novel, as Troy came over and sat down beside him. "Never read the books, any good?" Ryan put the book down, and just shrugged. "The series is better, but it's not bad for a prequel."

"Hey Ryan, can I talk to you?"

Ryan shrugged, why not? He was talking to him right now. "Sure."

"You're gay right?"

Ryan nodded. He's sure if Troy was going to be so homophobic about it, he wouldn't be a _Queer as Folk_ fan. "Yeah, I came out last night-kinda."

Troy gave a small smile, "Me too, uh, not that whole coming out and gay thing. I'm not gay, bisexual, not gay."

"Really?"

Troy nodded, "Hey Ryan? Do you want to be my uhm, boyfriend?"

Ryan shrugged, why not? Nothing to loose.

So when Wednesday rolled around, the two walked into school hand in hand. Some were shocked, others weren't. Most knew about the skit, and just didn't care. By the end of the day coming around, Ryan won "Best Male Actor" in Drama, failed his math exam _and _his literature exam. (Stupid dyslexia, Ryan notes.) Went to graduation practice, kissed Troy three times, and had spaghetti for dinner.

By the time Friday came, Ryan was already out to his parents, and they both knew about Troy ("At least Duckie has good taste in men." Quotes his mother), had Troy spend the night, spent the night at Troy's, and graduated with a 3.7 average, ranking 115, out of 315 students.

Really, who would of thought that a week could have so much history? Failing, getting a boyfriend, being out, leaving Shar. Of course, that's just **one week**, Ryan Evan's has fifty-one more weeks to go, and all will be big.


End file.
